Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End
by dirty-icing
Summary: Join Destiny and the rest of the crew as they go an a adventure they'll never forget. To save Jack Sparrow. With new and old faces. Yeah. I'm not good with summaries. but please R&R. I would really love that.
1. preview

Hey everybody. What you have all been waiting for, Destiny Sparrow is back in a new and the last chapter of this incredible epic. More fighting, comedy, and with a surprising twist that will have you saying, "omg," "What," and "Wow." the first chapter will be up today, sooooo stay on the look out for it, and if you have not read the first and second potc with Destiny, you don't know what your missing. 


	2. dangerous song

**Pirates of the Caribbean: At world's End**

**Chapter one: Dangerous song**

It was dark and murky. Another adventure for our little character, Destiny Sparrow. "Some have died and some are alive. Others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from its watery grave. Hear it's sepulchral tone. A call to all. Pay heed the squall. Turn your sails to home." Destiny and Elizabeth sang.

"I don't want to sing this stupid song," Destiny thought in her head. "Especially with Elizabeth. All I want to do is get those charts and save my daddy. Is that so hard?"

"Yo Ho. Haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave-ho...

"Thief and beggar. Never shall we die." The man smiled. "A dangerous song to be singing...for any who are ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a women. Particularly women alone." Destiny raised up her brows.

"Gee. Mostly everybody calls me little girl." Elizabeth looked at her. "What."

"What makes you think their alone?" Destiny, Elizabeth, and the man turned their heads to the man.

'You protect them."

"And what makes you think _we_ need protecting," Elizabeth said with a knife to his neck.

"Yeah," Destiny said with her arms folded.

"Your master is expecting us, and an unexpected death's cast a slight pall on our meeting."

"Pick those feet up." They went up agents the wall.

"So. This is what it's like in Singapore," Destiny said. "I'd thought it would be worser."

"Worser is not a word," Elizabeth said.

"Yes it is. Well it is in my vocabulary." Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and followed Barbossa. Up the steps.

"Ugly," Destiny whispered. "Trying to get with everyone that ever lived."

* * *

hoped you liked it. sorry it's not very long. i might wright a chapter two. i'll have to think about it. 


	3. stupid Captain Sao Feng

Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End 

Chapter three: (stupid)Captain Sao Feng

"Have you heard anything from Will," Elizabeth said walking by Barbossa and Destiny behind.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." He turned around. "Ye too Missy." They stopped. "Ye look to much like Jack. Any givin sign of your face could tell. So don't be curlin' up ye nose, raisin' up ye brows, or even slouch like ye be drunk." Destiny looked at him and raised up her brows. "What did I just say?"

"Were're not in there yet. And why do I have to listen to you."

"Tia put me in charge of ye." Destiny folded her arms and puffed out her lip.

"I hate bein' the little one." They started to walked again. "Stupid Barbossa. Stupid Elizabeth. Stupid Sao Feng. Stupid Tia... no i take that back. I wonder what else is stupid? Will can be stupid sometimes."

"Destiny quit talking to yourself and make sure they can't see your weapons," Elizabeth said. Destiny look at herself.

"The only weapon I gots is a stupid little knife. How can they see it?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. They walked up to the door and the man spoke something in Chinese. They followed him through the door. There was a bunch of steam and ugly people. "I wonder if the rest of the crew has gotten in yet," Destiny said in her head. Destiny watched as Barbossa and Elizabeth got rid of there weapons.

"You do not think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery."

"Well when you put it that way," Destiny said smiling. The man looked at her. then turned back to Elizabeth.

"Remove. Please." Elizabeth was hesitant.

"He did say please Lizzy," Destiny said looking down at the ground. Elizabeth undid her hat and top clothing and a whole bunch of stuff. then lastly she pulled out a gun looking thing. She gave Barbossa a look. They proceeded to walk in but he stopped them.

"The little girl too." Destiny rolled her eyes.

"You could have at least said young girl and i would have been fine with that." He gave her a threating look. "OK, OK. Don't have a cow." She removed a little knife from her boots. "And that's all she wrote." He looked at both of them.

"Remove. Please," he said smiling. Elizabeth and Destiny looked done to their clothes. They looked at him again, only this time his smile was bigger.

"I think i'll just wait outside," Destiny said walking off.

"Oh. No ye don't," Barbossa said grabbing her by her shirt.

"but." Barbossa gave her a look. "Fine. This is what's stupid too."

* * *

They walked. "Yuck. More ugly people. In bath water," Destiny gripped holding the ends of her shirt.The steam was more heavier and it was hot. The Asian men kept on staring at Elizabeth and Destiny. Destiny just stuck out her tongue and gave them a mean look. Barbossa and Elizabeth stopped and Destiny kept going. The Man turned around and Destiny walked right in to Elizabeth. Elizabeth Stepped on Destiny's foot, and Destiny being Destiny not caring where she was, kicked her in the back of her leg. Barbossa coughed a little. Elizabeth bowed down a little, and Destiny just squatted down to the floor. 

Sao Feng paid no attention and just smiled. "Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." He sniffed. Destiny coughed to get rid of her laugh. "More steam."

"Gee, He's the only good looking one in here," Destiny whispered. "For an old guy." Destiny notice three women. Two were Asian and the other looked like an older version of Destiny.

"Destiny," the white woman breathed. It was quite for a little bit. Then Sao Feng broke the silence.

"I understand that you have a request to make of me."

"more of a proposal to put to ye.I've a venture underway and i find myself need of a ship and a crew."

"That can speak English," Destiny put in. Barbossa looked at her. "What. I'm just sayin'." She folded her arms and puffed out her lip. "Stupid." Sao Feng scratched his bald head.

"Hmm. I'ts an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need," Elizabeth said.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make out with these." He took what seemed to be the charts from an old man. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate." He through them to one of his men. Destiny put her finger in her mouth. "Wouldn't't't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Destiny took her finger out her mouth.

"It depends on where." Elizabeth smacked her up agents her head. "Ow."

"Stop talking." Destiny put her finger back in her mouth to keep her tongue from getting her into trouble.

"Smart one," Sao Feng said to Destiny. Destiny blushed.

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa said. Sao Feng backed up and nodded his head. Then two guys pulled Will out of the Water. Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" They all shook their head. Sao Feng pulled out a weird knife looking thing. "Then i guess he has no further need for it." He went to stab Will but Elizabeth covered her mouth and gasped. Sao Feng smirked and put away his...jabber. "You come into my city and you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Feng I had no idea...,"

"That he would get caught," Sao Feng yelled. His men started to come forward. "You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker. But i cannot help but to wonder...Why?" Destiny backed up a little. Barbossa threw a piece of eight to Sao Feng.

"The song hes been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine Pirate Lords, you must honor the call," Barbossa said. Sao Feng clenched his hand.

"More steam." The Asian girl pulled on the string. But no steam came out. "More steam!" She pulled it again and steam came out this time. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore... is by betraying other pirates.

"We must put our differences aside.The first Brethren Court gave us the rule of the seas. But now the rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett," Barbossa said.

"Against Est India Trading Company. What value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do," Sao Feng said. Elizabeth walked up.

"You can fight!" The big guy grabbed her. "Let go of me! You are Sao Feng!"

"Pirate Lord of Singapore," Destiny said wanting to say something.

"You command in an age of piracy, where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear, and those who have pass the test become legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here cowering in your bathwater," Elizabeth finished. Destiny let out a laugh followed by a snort. She covered her mouth. she mouthed _sorry._

Sao Feng walked forward making Elizabeth step back. "Elizabeth Swann. There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Destiny stuck her finger back in her mouth to keep her from laughing. "And the eye does not go wanting." The men held Will back.

"Mmmm," Destiny said.

"But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will said. They all looked at him. The three girls started to giggle. They stopped as soon as Sao looked at them. "He's one of the pirate lords." Sao Feng had an evil look in his eyes.

"The only reason... I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead... is so I can send him back myself! He kicked a table over making Destiny jump higher then anyone.

"Temper," Destiny whispered. Sao Feng looked at Destiny. Barbossa walked up to him.

"Jack Sparrow holds one the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it on to a successor before he died." Sao Feng kept his eyes on Destiny. She tried hard not to give any signs that would give away her resemblances to Jack. So we must go and get him back." Sao Feng turned his attiton to a man on his left side.

"So you admit... you have deceived me. Weapons!" All his men came forward with their weapons. Barbossa, Elizabeth, and Destiny crowed in a line.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, out intentions are strictly honorable." As soon as he finished five swords shot up from the floor and the trio caught them. Barbossa laughed a little. Sao Feng grabbed the man with the fake tattoo.

"Drop your weapons, or i'll kill the man." Barbossa looked around the room.

"Kill him. He's not are man."

"If he's not with you and he's not with us," Destiny said. "Then he must be with..." Just then A whole bunch of men flooded through the door. "East Indian Trading Company," Destiny finished. Everybody starting fighting. Destiny jumped on a near by table and started stabling anybody that came near her. "Take that, and that, and this." A man grabbed her. "I don't think so." She swung to his left and quickly changed to his right and stabbed him and twisted her sword. Just then one of the girls that was standing by Sao Feng grabbed Destiny and took her sword. "Get your hands off of me lady. You don't know me like that."

"Please stop. I know you more than you think," she said.

"Why should I trust you." The girl looked her in the eye and Destiny Felt safe with her.

"Come hurry." They ran through all the chaos.

"Wait. Who are you," Destiny asked.

"I'm...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made sure it was long. I just had to leave a Cliff hanger.


	4. sister?

**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End **

**Chapter three: sister? **

**last chapter..."Wait. Who are you," Destiny asked.**

**"I'm...

* * *

"I'm... Jennifer. Just Jennifer." She smiled. Destiny raised her brow. **

"I guess."

"Wheres Sao Feng and Destiny," They heard Elizabeth.

"Sao Feng will cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove. And Destiny... is right there...with someone." They all turned around.

"Who's your little friend," Barbossa asked.

"She said her name is Jennifer," Destiny said. "But she didn't give me her last name. Do you think she could come with us?"

"No. We know nothing about her. And she wont even give us her last name." Destiny turned around.

"Until you give me your last name you can't come with us. I mean...it's just a last name." Jennifer just stood there.

"I can't." Everybody looked at her. "OK. Jennifer. Jennifer...Sparrow." Everybody's eyes went wide, except for Barbossa.

"How 'bout we go on the ship and we can explain things there. Miss Jennifer Lynn Sparrow," Barbossa said. Jennifer rolled her eyes and pushed him aside.

"Don't say my whole name. Mr. Barbossa."

"Come this way. Quick," the Asian man said.

* * *

A few hours went by with Destiny not saying a word. Jennifer went up beside Destiny and sat down. "Hi there." Destiny didn't say any thing. "Still not talking huh?" Destiny shook 

"This is all...Weird. I never thought I would have a sister, and Daddy never said any thing."

"Well. He probably thought it would be best not to tell you about me. You probably would take off and go looking for me." Destiny looked at her and smiled.

"You know me to well, even though you just meet me a day ago, and was only with me when I was born, 'cause I don't even remember you." Jennifer looked at her.

"What."

"Jack said that mama died two days after I was born of blood loss." Jennifer rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That's not true," Jennifer said getting up and walking to the deck. Destiny got up and followed.

"What do you mean."

"Well if Jack failed to tell you then I guess I have to fail to tell you."

"No," Destiny yelled making everybody look at her. "You better tell me what happened to mama or i'll beat it out of you! I mean everybody tells me she died two days after I was born because of blood loss. I guess it makes it my fault that she died." Tears started to go down her checks. Jennifer ran to her and hugged her.

"No. Never say it was your fault because it's not. Even if she did die of blood loss."

"Then what did happen," Destiny whispered. Jennifer let go of her.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to do any thing."

"I promise. Pirates honor." Jennifer smiled for a quick second, then it went down to a frown. She pointed at Barbossa. Barbossa looked at her.

"Barbossa," Jennifer said walking up to him. "Do you remember what happened one year after Destiny was born?"

"I have no clue to what ye be talking."

"I knew you were going to say that." Jennifer looked at Destiny. "She died by the sword because someone was jealous." Everybody on the ship looked at Barbossa. Jennifer looked around. "No it wasn't Barbossa. Barbossa was the only person that saw the guy that killed mama." Destiny just looked at her.

"You mean that's it. No action. This was the big thing everybody kept away from me. Well that just sucks," Destiny said. Jennifer looked at her and the crew just went back to what they were doing.

"What?"

"Shhhh. I'm just saying that so I don't get angry," Destiny whispered. Jennifer chuckled.

"Your so silly."

"By the way, how old are you?"

"21." Destiny's jaw almost hit the floor. "I'll be 22 in three months."

"Wow. Your eigth years older than me. I always wanted an older sister."

"You also have an older brother, but I haven't heard from him in a long time though. We both left when mama died. We couldn't handle it. And after we left Jack never let you out of sight until you were four he lwft you in the care of that one lady, but I can't think of her name. But I don't know if it's true or not." Destiny shook her head.

"Yeah it's true. I remember that day perfectly." Jennifer gave Destiny a big hug.

"I'm just glad i've found you after all these years. Well. I never had time to come and fine you. Sao Feng never let me go any where. He never let any one go any where. Just his men." Destiny smiled.

"You know. He's not really that bad looking. For an old man at least."

"You got that right sister," Jennifer said laughing.

* * *

another long chapter. that's a lot to write. my hands are killing me.

I might put up the fourth chapter up today. I only got a little bit done on it.


	5. over the edge

**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**

**Chapter 4: Right over the edge**

I know that I haven't updated in a very long time, it's just my new school likes to give you loads of homework. I go to a college- prep school...so you could just imagine. Well here you go.

* * *

**Destiny's pov....**

It's one thing to be tired, but when you're tied and cold. It's a whole another thing. I've been sitting here for like 3 whole hours and I'm so tired I want to go to sleep, but It's cold. Jenifer has been talking with Barbossa about God knows what. Elizabeth is just sitting there with her nose tucked in a blanket. Will is being "Mr. I can handle the cold and snow," and was trying to figure out the chart thing. And me. I'm sitting here with my little club. Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack the monkey. Lucky me. You know. I think Jack should be my monkey. Just think of the chaos I could make with him. Let him do the dirty work. Sure I have Pintel and Ragetti, they're just not fast enough.

"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering," Ragetti said looking stright ahead.

"Why don't that obeah woman bring back Jack the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Yea why can't she? All off a sudden she appeared out if no where, and i felt like I jumped all the way to the moon.

" 'cause Barbossa was only dead." We all looked at her.

"Jack was taken. body and soul." She stepped in front of us. "To a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker." And with that she walked away. I gulped.

"I knew there was a good reason." I rolled my eyes.

"There shouldn't have to be a reason for us to go save dad. I go because I love and miss him," I said turning away, wiping my eyes.

"Oh Poppet. To tell you the truth. We miss him too," Pintel said. Ragetti shook his head. I smiled.

"Thanks. You guys are my best mates here," I said giving them a hug.

"Anything for you poppet." I looked around the of the men broke their toe off. Gross, really. Will walked over to Barbossa and gave him the charts. I got up and went over.

"Ever gazed apun "green flash" Master Gibbs?"

"I recon I've seem my fair share. Happens on rare occasion. A Green Flash shots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say....."

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, back from the dead," Pintel said smiling. Gibbs gave him a glare. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I told him. "At least you got right to the point."

"Trust me young Master Turner. It's not getting to the World of the Dead, that's the problem. It's getting."

"What," I said.

"You'll see soon enough Destiny." Why does he have to call maybe my first name. Miss. Sparrow sounds a lot better. I sat down by Elizabeth. Since I didn't want to walk back to my seat. It was quiet for awhile. I just sat there as we passed the glaciers. I felt Elizabeth's eyes on me so I turned to look at her.

"Yes," I asked her.

"I...I have something to tell you," she said quietly. Oh. was she going to tell me what happen.

"What do you wanna tell me, Lizzy?" She shifted a little. Opening and closing her mouth, looking to find the right words. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack he....I." By that I knew what she was going to tell me. "I chained him and left him. I didn't want to, but I felt I had no choice. It was after him. Not us," she said looking at the sky the whole time. So I decided to be nice and stop holding a grudge against her. She really felt like it was the best choice and she acted upon it.

"I know. I know what happen. I was watching the whole thing. I even watched the look on Will's face when you........when you kissed dad," I said looking away. I looked up at her again. She had a surprising look on her face. "Yea. Before I swam to the boat, I was on the Pearl."

"Destiny......I'm sorry you had to see that, but....."

"No. It's okay, Elizabeth. I mean, look. We're hear on this adventure of a life time. I think it's kind of fun to journey to the Locker. Besides the whole stretching on forever thing." I smiled up at her.

"Destiny." She pulled me into a hug, and it felt like she was squeezing the life out of me. "I'm sorry I was mean to you." She wiped the tears away. Oh god, she was crying. "Would you forgive me?" Should I. After all that she has done.

"Yes I'll forgive you," I said with a my best smile. The truth was that I hadn't fully forgiven her, but I did.

* * *

Night had fallen over the sky and I was extremely tired. Watching glaciers and the sea gets tiring after a while. Everybody was wide awake and walked all around the ship. I walked over to the rail and looked down at the water. Why did it look like we were going faster.

"We're good and lost," I heard Barbossa say.

"Lost?"

"Yes. For certain you have to be lost to find the places that can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was."

"For some reason that makes since," I said to any one who was listening.

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs called. Barbossa shook his head and Will got a buggy eyed.

"To stations." Will stared calling orders like crazy.

"Nay belay that. Let her run straight and true," Barbossa yelled. We all ran to the rail and.....

"Aaahhh. We're gonna die," I yelled. There was a huge waterfall and we we're headed toward it. Ever body was running not knowing what to do. I started screaming and running in circles. "Jenifer. Where are you Jenifer," I cried. I felt hands grab my arms.

"I"m right here. Come on," Jenifer said. "Hurry." She pulled me to the stairs and sat me down to he railing and sat beside me, wrapping her arms around me and holding onto the rail. "Hold on Destiny." I did, for my dear life. I could hear the shots and screams as we neared the edge, and I felt my hear sink all the way to the bottom of the floor. Would we make it. And most important, would I ever see Jack ever again. I closed my eyes real tight as we toppled over the edge.


	6. Splish Splash

**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**

**Chapter 4: Splish Splash**

OK. here we go. Another chapter just for you. Happy Merry late Christmas....

* * *

**Destiny's pov....**

Cough. Cough. I could feel myself tyring to catch my breath, after that fall. I can't believe most of us made it. Who could have survived that long fall. I could smell the sea water on me, and my fingers felt wrinkly. But I wasn't cold. I couldn't even feel the breeze push past me. Guess we're going to be stuck here.

"He is here," I heard Barbossa say. Yea, but where. I started growing impatient.

"And does it matta'. Were trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack." Why does Will have to complain about everything. Be quiet. I don't hate the guy, but come on. I watched as some crabs passed by my feet. I jumped back. They're so gross. I can't stand them. They went underneath Tia's dress. I shivered. "Ewww," I whispered.

"It's alright, child. They bring no harm," Tia said to me.

"Whatever you say." I turned around looking over the sand hills.

"Witty Jack is closer den you tink," Tia said. She was touching one of the crabs. What is wrong with her. I felt someone come up be hind me. It was Jenifer. All of a sudden a ship appeared. And not just any ship.

"The Black Pearl," I heard Jenifer whispered. She put her hands on my shoulders. I felt her shake. I was guessing she was excited. But I heard her growl under her breath. I guess not. We watched in aw as the ship came down and into the ocean, by some.....crabs. Ugh. Where are they coming from?

"Boat," Ragetti said pointing at it. I looked up at Jenifer. She just rolled her eyes.

"Slap me thrice, and hand me to me mama," Gibbs said. I laughed. "It's Jack." I went up to Elizabeth and patted her arm. She looked down at me and smiled. We all watched as dad jumped out of the boat and onto the shore. I started shaking in my boots. It seems like forever since I last saw him. He was walking to us as we ran to him. Jenifer was the only one who seemed to walk. "Jack," Gibbs yelled over excitedly.

"Mr. Gibbs," said Jack, Clearly mad.

"Aye captin'."

"I thought so. I expect your able to account for your actions then."

"Sir?" Gibbs looked at Jack like he was crazy.

"There has been a perpetual and lack of discipline aboard my vessel, why? Why is that sir?"

"Sir your....your in Davy Jones' Locker." Dad looked around.

"I know that." Gibbs looked like he didn't know what to say. "I know where I am. And don't think I don't"

"Jack Sparrow," Barbossa said stepping up to him. Dad looked at him smiling.

"Ah. Hector!" He walked up to him. "It's been to long."

"Aye. You shot me. Remember?" Jack looked at him crazy like.

"No I didn't." Jack walked from him. Barbossa just looked annoyed. "Tia Dalma. Out and about eh? You had an agreeable sense to any delirium." Tia just gave him a fake laugh.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will said. Jack looked at him.

"William tell me something. You come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel or rather damsel in distress?"

"No," Will said giving him an "ah-ha" look.

"Then you wouldn't be here would you. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. You're not here." I looked up at Jenifer again, seeing if I could read the expression on her face. She looked like she was very annoyed. Hers was the most readable look. I heard her click her tongue for the fourth time. I watched as Elizabeth walked up looking at Jack.

"Jack? This is real. We are here." Jack looked worried, and looked as if he didn't know what to say. As for me being one of the few people that knew what had happened, I couldn't blame him. But you can't blame Elizabeth. She was doing what she thought was right. Jack walked and ran back up to the front of the line, where Gibbs was.

"The locker you say," he said asking him.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you," Lizzie said walking further up.

"Have you know. That's very kind of you. But as it would seem I have a ship and you don't. You're the ones need of rescuing, and I'm not sure that I'm in the mood," Jack said walking to Lizzie.

"I see my ship," Barbossa said cutting in. "Right there," he said pointing to the Pearl. Yeah right. Jack stepped up and looked to the Pearl also.

"Hmm. I don't see it. Must be a tiny thing hidden some where behind the Pearl."

"Jack," Will said coming up to him. "Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the sea," Elizabeth put in.

"The song has already been sung," Tia added. Everybody stared following him. I"m surprised he hasn't noticed me. I looked down at the ground and stayed where I was with Jenifer. She pulled me closer to her.

"Your OK," she said to me. I didn't say anything.

"Leave you people alone for one minuteand look what happens. Everything has gone to port."

"Aye Jack. The world needs you back something fierce," Said Gibbs.

"And you need a crew," Will said. Jack turned around.

"Why should I sail with any of you. Four of you tried to kill me. One of you succeed," he said pointing to Lizzie. Uh-oh. Everyone looked at her. "Oh. She has not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Elizabeth and Will looked at each other. "I forgot one very important thing," I heard Jack say. "Destiny," he called. I looked at him. "Where is Destiny." I didn't move. I couldn't move. I didn't know what I would say.

"Go on," Jenifer said. And I did. I pushed myself through the crowed of pirates. I felt tears coming up, but I held them back. When I got up there, and stood by Tia. He just smiled at me. We both ran to each other and he took me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up. And then I decided to let the tears slide their way down my check.

"Dad," I said in a whisper. "It's been way too long for me." He put me down and patted my head.

"Yes. Yes it has." I gave him one last hug. "Now as for you," he said walking up to Tia. She smiled at him.

"Now. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time," she said playing with his hair. Jack smiled at her.

"Alright fine. Your in." He walked by Ragetti. "Don't need you. You scare me. Gibbs you can come. Marty." He walked passed Pintel. Poor guy. "Cotton. Cotton's parrot. A little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." I rolled my eyes. And then he came to Jenifer. "You? Jenifer, is that you?"

"Yes," she said with her voice cracking a little.

"Where.... When." Dad looked really confused. I think all these surprises has made him crazy.

"Dad," she said giving him a hug. He stood there for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I just..just couldn't take it. So I...." Dad cut her off.

"No it's OK, love. I just though you were gone forever. But know I guess I was proved wrong." Jenifer just chuckled. He patted her head too, like he did me. Despite her age. She walked toward the Little group we had for ourselves. He went up to Sao Feng's men.

"Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship."

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man," Jack said nodding. "Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail." Dad took out his compass and looked at it. Like it was any use.

"Jack," Barbossa said in a taunting voice, holding the charts. "Which way you going, Jack." Jack just looked annoyed at him. This is not going to be fun

* * *

It has only been an hour and dad and Barbossa was already getting into it. Barbossa was yelling orders and dad yelled them right after him. This was getting pretty annoying. Why can't we just have a vote on who should be captain and leave it at that. I watched the two argue back and forth like a married couple.

"What are you doing," Barbosa shouted.

"What are you doing," Jack shouted back.

"No. What are you doing."

"What are you doing."

"No. What are you doing."

"What are you doing.," Jack Paused for a second. "Captain gives orders of the ship."

"The captain of the ship is giving orders," Barbossa shot back. Jack thought for a second.

"My ship makes me captian."

"They be my charts." I raised up my brow.

"That just makes you....chart man." Oh boy.

"Stop it. The both of you. That's an order, understand," Pintel said coming out of no where. Brave soul. Barbossa and dad both just looked like they wanted to shoot him. Pintel just realized the mistake he made. "Uhh. Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue, I would just throw my name in for consideration. Sorry," he said backing away. Barbossa and Jack forgot about him and both started making their way up the stairs, pushing each other on the way. And I thought I acted more like a kid.  
I was tired of sitting, so I got up an walked around. I started going down, until I heard voices. It was Liz and and Will. Well at least they weren't loud like certain pirates I know. They were talking about the situation and what not. Can't Will just she that she didn't mean any harm. Lizzie came running up the stairs so I got out of the way. I looked down and saw Will. Staring into space. Then he looked up at me. I didn't hid away quick enough so I just waved. He just stared up at me. I looked around.

"Oh, come on will," I said, then left. I looked up and Barbossa and Jack were eyeing each other. I just shook my head. I came to admit that I was bored. Marty was was just standing there looking at the sky. Jenifer went to sleep. Gibbs was chasing Jack the monkey. I want that monkey. Couldn't find Elizabeth anywhere. I was guessing Will was still where I left him. Tia was sitting by the rail with her eyes closed. So I was left to talk to myself. Well I don't want to talk to myself. I might start talking out loud. Hmmmm. Maybe I could go and find the two dipsticks. They should keep me busy. So I set off on my little mission.

* * *

It was dark and I've been with Pintel and Ragetti the whole time. It really didn't take much to find them. All I had to do was yell their names and they came running. I sat on the rail by Ragetti looking down at the sea. Pintel was beside me doing...something. I looked up and looked back down and jumped. I fell on the deck. I crawled and looked at the things floating in the water. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Ragetti said.

"Eerie," Pintel said looking down in wonder. They looked like ghost. And I've always been afraid of them. Even though I've never really seen one before. Just hearing stories of dark figures in your house, not wanting to leave or go on some where.

"I wonder what would happen if you dropped a canon ball on one of them," Ragetti said. I watched them as they left.

"You guys. Don't," I protested. But they didn't listen. What if they do drop one on them and then they get mad and try to hurt us or something. I got up real fast and yelped when I herd something drop behind me. "I didn't do anything." I looked to see Tia standing behind me. And the noise had came from the nit-wits.

"It would be down right disrespectful. it would." I rolled my eyes at them.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with." She sounded real upset. wonder why. "By the Goddess, Calypso. To Ferry those, who died at sea, to the other side." She looked out to the ocean. looking over my head. She turned back to the two. "Every ten years, Him could come ashore. To be with she who love him. Truly." Now there has to be something going on. She looked like she was about to cry and her voice was really emotional. Hmmm. I'll have to figure this out when we get back. If we get back that is.

"No. Him was a man. Once," she said touching the heart around her neck. I looked at Tia when she turned around. she looked at me and smiled. "Turn around, child." I did what she asked, and to my surprise. I saw boats. With people in them?

"Oh great. More ghost," I said aloud. Tia just chuckled. Will, Gibbs, Barbossa and everybody else that mattered came out.

"There not a friend to us. Am I right," Will asked Tia.

"We are nothing but ghost to them."

"It's best to let them be," Barbossa said.

"Wait. How are we the ghost? They're dead and we're not." I watched as they started passing by the ship. They looked scary to me. Their faces blank. And the light that shone on their face was just too much for me. So I just backed away. I went behind Jack and poked my head from behind him. "Maybe, they think we're ghost just like them, huh dad?" He just shook his head.

"It's my father, We're back," Elizabeth cried. "Father look here, look here," she said excited.

"Elizabeth," Jack said. "We're not back." Lizzie had a look of doubt on her face. Mr. Swann looked up at us.

"Elizabeth, are you dead," he asked. She shook her head no, following him as he passed by. "I think I am."

"No you can't be," she said getting frustrated. Poor Lizzie.

"There was this chest you see." Now that got every body's attention. " I thought at the time it seemed important."

"Come aboard," she shouted.

"and the heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, you must take it place, and you will sail the seas forever. The Dutchman must have a captain," he said looking away. I looked at dad. He looked deep in thought. I still stayed behind him, because I wasn't sure what would happen.

"Someone cast a line." Marty got the line for Lizzie. "Come back with us." She threw the line to him, but he didn't move. "Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Come, come on. Take the line," she said in a worried tone.

"She must not leave he ship," Tia shouted. Everybody, but Jack and I ran to get her. Will made it first to her. She screamed and protested.

"I shall give your love to your mother shall I." And that was his last words. I wanted to go and hug her, but I was afraid. just of the past. Both of us had a father,but no mother. I lost a father, but got mine back. She lost a father but wont get him back. What if next time I am to lose Jack....I might not get him back. There were still a whole bunch of those boats going by us. All of them looking straight ahead. I just went to go sin down in a corner and watched everyone as they passed and did what ever it was they were doing. My eyes were half way closed and all I could do was think of sleep. So I did let sleep take over me. Even though I was half way asleep, I felt Jenifer come sit beside me and she laid my head in her lap. And that's all I could remember


	7. turned over and twisted up

**

* * *

**

Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End

**Chapter 6: Turned over and twisted up**

**Ok. Here we go chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it. My goal on this story is to finish it in at least a week and a half, so I can finish my other stories I still have yet to finish. **

* * *

**Destiny's pov....**

I woke up to the bright light that was blinding me as I tried to open my eyes. Jenifer was still asleep, so I moved quietly so that I wouldn't wake her. _How long was I asleep?. _I thought. It seemed at least noon. I looked around. There was hardly any noise. I guess nobody was in the mood to talk. I looked over to see Lizzie, who was sitting with her head hanging down. Will was talking to Tia. Gibbs and Pintel were sitting back to back. Barbossa was just staring out up at the sky, or ocean. Which ever. Ragetti was chasing Jack the monkey. _He should learn to keep his eye away from him._I saw Marty sleeping and Cotton was sitting on the stairs too. Just on the opposite side of Elizabeth. I saw dad sitting at a table with the charts.  
Anyone could tell that he was puzzled. I really wanted to go home, but it seemed hopeless. I don't want to stay here forever. It's what you say, boring. I don't think I could stay with the same people for the rest of my life. No new people. Or even boys around my age. That reminds me. What ever happen to that Damon boy that I met. Maybe he was eaten by the Kraken. What a shame.

I watched some of Sao Feng's men as they just sat there, looking as bored as I felt. So I decided to put my self to use. I went along, bouncing everywhere on the deck. I felt like a little kid again. I skipped up the stairs, around Barbossa, and back down the other set of stairs. I patted Elizabeth on the head. I went up and down the deck. I let my energy get the best of me, and I started to sing. I have not a clue as to what I was singing. I was just making up words. " Look at me, look at me. Oh I wish I was free. Free from this locker or free from certain people. Look at me, look at me. Oh I wish I was free. Be free to be me. Destiny is me. Destiny I be...." I sang this over and over. Circling Tia. As she just laughed and shook her head. I skipped for about another five minutes, and plopped next to Jenifer, who shot up a mile in the air. "Sorry."

"No, It's OK," she said rubbing her eyes. "I needed to wake up."

"Why. We're not leaving any time soon. What's there to do?"

"Well I could be like you. Skipping and singing about nothing."

"Wait. I thought you were asleep?"

"Just 'cause I had my eyes closed don't mean I was sleep." I held my stomach.

"Ow. My tummy hurts," I said like a five year old.

"Hmmm. Maybe your hungry. I didn't recalled you eating at all."

"Do we really have anything to eat here?"

"Umm, I wouldn't know. I haven't been hungry much." I gave her a 'why not' look. "I'm hardly ever hungry."

"Oh." We were quiet for some time. Till I got up. "I'm gonna go get on people's nerves." She rolled her eyes.

"Have fun," she said getting up her self. "I'm gonna go 'n talk to......" She looked around. "Ah. Will. I'm gonna talk to Will." She left me standing there. _I hope she doesn't like him like that._I Went up to Pintel and Ragetti.

"I"m hungry." They looked at me like I wasn't even there. "I"m hungry," I said again.

"Well Poppet, we are too."

"I"m hungry. I'm hungry. I'm hungry," I said over and over marching around the two.

"This is worse then the monkey," I heard Ragetti say. I smiled and kept going. "You know little one," Ragetti said popping out his eye. What for? I had no idea. "I heard Barbossa had an apple." I cocked my head to the side.

"Do you really thing that I'm gonna ask him for an apple? And even if he did have one, he wouldn't give it to me," I said crossing my arms.

"Sure he would," Pintel said "And how do you know he ain't got an apple?"

" 'Cause he's an apple freak. I'm sure he would of eaten by now," I argued back.

"But he could have extra," Ragetti said.

"What? Hidden away in that coat. I dont' think so. It's an apple. not a piece of paper."

"What's that?" Pintel, Ragetti, and I all looked to the side. It was Dad. He ran to the side of the ship. He ran from side to side.

"We're rockin' the ship," Gibbs shouted. It took me a while to think about what was going on.

"He's rockin' the ship," Pintel said a to excitedly. Ragetti came up behind us with a rope. He went on about tying them selves up to the mast, which sounds like a stupid idea. So I just went with everybody else and ran back and forth. I got in the middle of Jack and Jenifer. It got pretty tiring after about two runs for me. But it just got even harder. You had to keep up or you would see yourself in the sea. After one final run, We all held onto the railing as the ship tipped over. Well except one man who fell and had gotten crushed. I took one huge breath as we were only a few seconds until the ship was fully turned over.  
Will lost his grip on the rail and floated away, but he manged to get a hold of a danging rope. Nothing was happening for many seconds. I was trying to hold my breath, and it was taking way too long. What if dad had gotten it all wrong and this was just of waist of time. Suddenly I looked down, which I guessed now was up. The water came crashing up on us, and we broke the surface. I coughed, gasping for breath. God. I thought I wasn't going to make it for a second there.

I looked at the mast. And guess what? They were still upside down. I got up slowly and went over to them. "Idiots," I said crossing my arms.

"Your not going to help untie us," they both said.

"No." Then I walked over to Jack and Jenifer. I looked over to the sun.

"It's sunrise," Lizzie said. Just then Barbossa took out his pistol. Followed by everyone else. They were all in a circle. Elizabeth had her pistols pointed at Jack and Barbossa. While Barbossa had his pointing at her and Will. Jack had his pointing at Lizzie and Will. Will had his pointing to Barbossa and Jack. Gibbs was behind Barbossa, having his pointing at him and Will. The rest of us just stayed out of it. They put down there pistols and started laughing. Which I thought was silly.

"Alright then," Barbossa said. And they raised up their guns. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at Shipwreck Cove. And, Jack, you and I are a-going. They'll be no arguing that point," Barbossa stated.

"I is arguing the point," Jack shot back. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." I rolled my eyes. Elizabeth pointed both her pistols at Jack.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Jack took his other gun off of Will and pointed it at Lizzie. Will also took his other gun and pointed it at Jack saying,

"Fight or not. You're not running, Jack."

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, Till there's none left but you," Barbossa said getting annoyed at Jack, as always.

"Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." I herd Jenifer chuckle behind me.

"Aye," Barbossa said stepping up to Jack. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?"

"I"m still working on that. But I won't be going to the locker, mate. Count on that." At that point Jack pulled the trigger and nothing came out but a few drops of water. And so did everybody else. Lucky people.

"Wet powder," I said laughing. They all walked away. Clearly upset that their guns didn't go off.

"Hey," Pintel shouted. "We can still use them as clubs." Of course I had to roll my eyes at him. But in some way it could work. Ragetti had hit him in the head with it. Dummy. Will sat down with the charts, talking about fresh water or whatever. And of course Jack and Barbossa just had to start arguing.

"Why don't the both of you go 'nd let Will command the ship," I said crossing my arms. They both gave me weird looks.

"Temporarily," Will said patting my head.

"Alright," Jack said. "But you're coming with me."

"Why?"

" 'cause I said so." I mumbled under my breath. "You too, Jen." She rolled her eyes. She looked at me. I just shrugged. It was Jack, Barbossa, and Jenifer in one boat. Some of the crew in the other boats. And I was left with Pintel and Ragetti. And guess what? The boat tipped over and I was soaked....again. I still wasn't dry after we came from the surface. Grrr.

Jack, Barbossa, Pintel, and Ragetti walked over to this large blob that was washed up on shore. My eyes widened. It was that bloody kraken. Jenifer grabbed my hand and we ran over to them. I watched as Pintel poked the dead thing with a stick.

"Ewww. Look at it, Des." Jenifer started jumping up and down for no reason at all. Which caused my arm to jerk up and down, because she wouldn't let go of my hand. "Come on Destiny," she said. "Lets play....chase." I looked at her. "I'm not that old," she said running away from me shouting 'Your it.' I shrugged. I ran after her at full speed. But even though I was fast, she had really long legs. She started to slow down and I caught up to her and tagged her.

"Your it now," I shouted. I ran from her and she chased me all over the beach. I really never knew I could have so much fun. I really like having an older sister, and I don't want anything to happen to her.

**Jack's pov.....**

I watched them as they chased each other a-long the shore line. I've never scene Destiny that happy. And Jenifer. Well..... She's definitely not a kid anymore. She's old enough to get married. Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. Would it really be worth it. To live forever, while some day they _will _die and I would have to ferry their souls to the other side.

"Still thinkin' of runnin', Jack," I heard the voice of Barbossa. "Think you can out run the world?" He stepped to the side of me. "You know, the problem with bein' the last of anything...by and by, there be none left at all."

"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof of it," I stated.

"Aye. But that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back. But passin' on, that's dead certain." I looked at him.

"But...." he cut me off.

"Would you really want to do it, leavin' Destiny behind. And Jenifer. You just now found each other." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Since when did you become concerned 'bout my daughters' welfare?"

"I"m not. I'm just sayin' is all. Enjoy her company while you can, Jack. 'Cause soon she'll be wantin' to go off by herself." I sighed.

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?"

"It's our only hope, lad."

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself."

"The world use to be a bigger place." I shook my head.

"The world's still the same. There's just...less in it," I said thinking of Victoria. The woman who cave me three children. I walked away from him and started walking in the jungle.

**Destiny's POV.....**

Jenifer finally caught me and stared dragging me with her into the jungle. It reminded me of those cannibal eating people. "What are we doing?"

"Well we got to get fresh water and such, don't we," she said smiling. "You know Destiny. I was thinking....If we do make it out of this war thing, then maybe you would like to come with me on an adventure." I widened my eyes.

"Really," I said bouncing up and down. "But where."

"Hmmm, I don't know. We'll just have to wait 'nd see."

"But what 'bout dad. I just don't wanna leave him. I have to stay with him...to make sure he stays OK." She shook her head and laughed.

"You are such a daddy's girl. You know that." I shrugged. We stopped by a little pond/stream, whatever you want to call it. And there, was a dead guy. He looked Asian. I had a bad feeling. Barbossa put his fingers in the water and tasted it.

"Gross," I whispered. He spit it back out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body." Pintel went over and turned him over. I stood behind Jenifer, hugging her waist.

"Eh, I know him. He was in Singapore!" Cotton's parrot squawked Singapore.

"Captain," Marty yelled. We looked to see Ragetti pointing out to the ship. Or now should I say ships.

"Hoy! We got company," he shouted. Just then All the Asian people pulled out their guns and pointed it at us. Meaning Dad, me, Jenifer, Barbossa, Gibbs, and company. I hugged her waist tightly.

"I"m not a rag doll you know," she said.

"He's the captain," dad said pointing to Barbossa. Barbossa just rolled his eyes. So did Jenifer and I.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. And thanks to every one who has read all the stories.

Have a good one.


	8. I dont like him

**

* * *

**

Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End

**Chapter 7: I don't like him**

**Yay. I'm on chapter 7. Almost done with the story. Though it would be sad not to write it anymore. Oh and Destiny is 15 years old. Just in case you had forgotten. Happy reading. **

* * *

**Destiny's pov....**

When we stepped onto the ship. All I can say was, it was mighty packed. The Asian guys were yelling and shouting. They had the crew all tied up and everything. And there he was. Sao Feng him self. With that dumb smirk on his face. Barbossa walked up to him.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, it is a truly remarkable coincidence." Jack went and hid behind Barbossa. Hmmm. Wonder what he was afraid of? But Sao saw him and called his name. Jack poked his head from behind him and smiled, biting his nail.

"You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Like lighting, Sao punched Jack in the nose. Everybody gasped. But me. I just had to open my big mouth.

"Hey," I shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are," I said pointing at him. Now frankly I have never used the word _hell. _Mostly because the lady that looked after me told me never to use and I shouldn't speak that way, but this guy just made me mad. What gives him the right. He turned his head to look at me. He had great anger in his eyes. I knew now that I made a BIG mistake.

"Who am I," he asked. I had no idea who he was talking to. "Who am I," he shouted. His men went in an uproar.

"Sao Feng," they shouted.

"Who am I?"

"Sao Feng!"

"Who am I?"

"Sa..." I cut them off.

"Ok," I shouted. "Do I really need to hear your name that many times." I was clearly angry. The look on my face said it all. My face was pinched up with anger. "Nobody cares who you are." Jack was going to say something, but Jenifer beat him to it. She stood in front of me, with her face in shock and worry.

"Sao Feng. Destiny here was just being funny," she said pushing a laugh. "She thinks of you as one of the most greatest pirates."

"No I don't." She looked at me.

"Your not helping." She turned to Sao. "Now, would it make up everything if she apologized?" She worked her best smile. "I mean she's only 15. She doesn't know any better. She has a mind of her own," she said Patting my cheek. Hard. I pushed her hand away.

"I suppose so," Sao said rubbing his chin. "You are very much like my _friend, _Jack here. Miss Sparrow." I crossed my arms.

"So." If he thought I was going to back down. He was very wrong. That's one difference from me and Jack. I was not one to back down when it came to words. I didn't care. But he turned his head and ignored me.

"Shall we just call it square, then," Jack asked.

"Release her," Will said, coming out of no where. "She's not part of the bargain." What?

"And what bargain, be that," said Barbossa.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao said. "Release her!" Jack looked like he was going to laugh at any moment.

"Captain Turner?"

"Aye. the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us," Said Gibbs. I was upset and confused.

"Will? Why would you go and do that," I asked.

"I need the Pearl to free my father, Destiny," he said. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Elizabeth went up to him, with the same anger that everybody had.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planing this?"

"It was my burden to bear." Elizabeth was clearly hurt by what he had said.

"Punch him," I yelled with me fist in the air. Jenifer brought my arm down and huffed. Jack spoke up.

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl," Jack said, slightly mocking him. "And you felt guilty." He turned to Barbossa. "And you and your Brethren Court." Barbossa just looked at him. "Did no one come to save me, just because they missed me?" On instinct I was the first one with me hand up.

"Me," I shouted. Of course he smiled. Marty sot his hand up next. Then Pintel and Ragetti, and even Jack the monkey. I always knew I would like him. Jenifer was last to raise hers.

"I"m standing over there with them." Jack started walking, but Sao caught his arm.

"I"m sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first."

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Sao took him by the neck and took him to the other side of the ship.

"Here is your chance to find out." Sao shouted something in chinese and some of his men took Jack and loaded him into a boat.

"Dad. Let me go. I want to go."

"Not this time he said," as they him and the boat into the water. I turned away from him and walked to where Elizabeth and Jenifer were. Why didn't he let me go? I wanted to. What if he doesn't come back? Guess I'll just have to wait and see.

There was lots of commotion. Other people started to bored the ship and I was guessing they were Beckett's crew.

"My men are crew enough," Sao said to some man who could use some work on his face.

"Company ship, company crew," he said. Will and Elizabeth went up to Sao.

"You agreed. The Black Pearl was to be mine."

"And so it was." One of the guys punched Will in his stomach. Now I was mad at Will, but that was a little too much. I jumped on one of guys and started choking him. Jenifer tried to pull me off, but one of the guys got her and held her. Another guy came and got off, but he needed some help. So another one came and they both held me down.  
They put the rest of us in chains. Well not me. They just held me since I could slip my wrist out of them.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine," said Sao.

"Lord Beckett is not going to give up the only ship that can outrun The Dutchman, is he?" And with that he walked away. Sao Feng was shaking with anger. Barbossa went up to him.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."

"Wouldn't that make him a loser, if he just lost the Pearl," I asked Jenifer. She just told me to Shush.

"The losing side you say?"

"They have the Dutchman. now the Pearl! And what do the Brethren have?" Barbossa smiled.

"We have Calypso." Sao just looked confused. He laughed

"Calypso. An old legend."

"No. The Goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas, brought to bear against our enemy." Gee. Barbossa's eyes were nearly popping out of his head. " I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court." He messed with the thing around his neck. " All the Court."

"What are you proposing, captain?"

"What be accepting , cap'n?"

"The girl," Sao said looking at Elizabeth.

"What," she said.

"Elizabeth, is not part of any bargain," said Will. Barbossa shook his head.

"Out of the question."

"It was not a question." He must be joking. Lizzie wouldn't go with him.

"Done," she said with her head held high.

"What," I said.

"What. Not done," Will said.

"You got us into to this. If it frees us, then done!"

"Elizabeth, they are pirates."

"I have had more then enough experience dealing with Pirates," she said pushing him.

"Then we have an accord," Barbossa asked looking at Sao, both of them smiling. She just shook her head.

"No," I said elbowing the guy next to me and running to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "No. You can't leave! I won't allow it. Why can't you take Will. It's his fault," I said, now turning on Will. "I rather have Lizzie then Will." I turned my head to Sao, not letting go of Lizzie. "Let me come with." He stood there for a moment. Holding his chin.

"So be it." I smiled.

"Destiny," Jenifer shouted. "Are you sure?" I shook my head. "OK." I was surprised she let me go with no augment. Lizzie held my hand.

"Don't worry Jenifer. I'll take care of her," Lizzie said. We followed Sao and his men o the boats and went aboard his ship. "You know. You didn't have to come along."

"Well, I had to make sure nothing happens to you, or Will would probably have a cow." She smiled a little. I crossed my arms. "He is a cow." She laughed.

"What would I do without you?" I smiled at her. Sao was giving out orders to everyone and he kept a smirk on his face.

"I don't like him."


	9. I'm captain

Chapter 8

wow. i haven't updated this story in like forever. But i am now :)

* * *

I have never in my life been so bored. You would of thought that being kidnapped would be fun. Not that I was kidnapped. Might as well been. It'll make a good story when I get older and have children. Anyway, while two other Chinese ladies were dressing Lizzie, I had no choice but to watch.

She had on some dressy looking thing. Nothing I've ever seen and she had on a ridiculously looking hat. It was pretty, but I would never be caught dead wearing it.

"Your turn miss," said one of the ladies. She had a big smile on her face. "It's been a long time since I got to dress up a little girl." My eyes just about popped out of my head.

"Okay one: I'm not a little girl, and two: no way are you gonna put me in some dress." The woman looked hurt. The other lady came up beside her and patted her shoulder.

"Now, now. You must get dressed. We can't have you in those rags now can we."

"Leave me alone," I said running to the door. But it was locked.

"Destiny, just do it...for me," Elizabeth said. I looked at her like she was nuts.

"For you? What did you ever do for me?" She just stared blankly at me.

"Okay, okay fine. Do whatever. I don't care." Both of the ladies smiled and grabbed me.

"First things first. Bath time!"

"Nooooooooo!"

* * *

"I look ridiculous."

"Nonsense," Elizabeth said. "You look absolutely beautiful." The two Chinese ladies had left a few minutes ago saying that they would be back later with some food. I kept starting at myself in the mirror. It didn't even look like me. My face was clean and my hair was brushed completely out. I was actually a light tan color instead of the dark, dirty tan color I usually was.

I was waring the same type dress as Elizabeth but I had purple and black colors while she had jade and red colors. I had on a long type robe, dress thing, with a black and purple coat. My hair was done up in a tight bun and to add to my misery, I had on that stupid head piece Lizzie had.

"But, I"m not gonna lie, I did enjoy looking pretty for once in my life. People always said I was pretty and beautiful but, I never felt like it. And to hear it from Lizzie's own mouth, for that second I believed I was.

"You think so," I asked her.

"I know so." Sure we had our ups and downs, but it was always nice when we weren't at each others throat.

"Here you are." Some old guy had a tray with fruit, chicken, and two cups filled with...water maybe. "Eat up. Soon you'll be seeing the captain.

"Finally food," I shouted. We were left alone again. I didn't mind though. I had food to keep my company. Lizzie ate a little here and there. She was mostly in thought from what seemed like it. More food for me. The door opened again, and there stood the two ladies that had put us in these..dresses. I sighed.

"Captain would like to see you now." Two more people had came in the room. I guessed they were Sao's pirates. One grabbed Lizzie and the other grabbed me. He was rough too. They brought us up to his cabin and bowed as they left. I will never understand the importance of bowing.

We just stood there looking stupid. Well, Lizzie and Sao did. I was looking all around pretending to be interested.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free. Calypso," Said Sao looking at Elizabeth.

"Excuse me?" Haha, he thinks she's Calypso. Yeah, right.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you."

"We being who?"

"You confirm it."

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing."

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not..." Sao let his sentence fade off,

"Me," Lizzie said.

"But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are."

"What about me," I chimed in. "Are we just gonna sit around talking about Lizzie all day." I crossed my arms and wore a sour look upon my face.

"Aww young Sparrow. I almost forgot that you were here."

"Yeah,right."

"Not that I could forget the little seed from Jack Sparrow. You know, girls younger than you marry. It'll be a shame if you went to waste."

"What's that suppose to mean?" A small blush started to creep on my face. Sao chuckled.

"Nothing..at the moment." He turned to Elizabeth again.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm," said Lizzie.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"Yes," I muttered.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," said Lizzie.

"I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them. Or hers...mostly."Lizzie's face grew into anger.

"Don't put me into this," I said.

"And if I just so stood in the way."

"Then I would simply brush you off," Sao said lunging for me. I squeaked as I tried to shove him off of me, but me being way smaller than him, I was failing. His lips only grazed my cheek as Lizzie used all of her force to push him away. Lizzie my hero. Just imagine if she wasn't here. If looks could kill, I think Lizzie and I would both be dead.

As soon as he took one step toward us, the ship jerked violently sending me to the floor. I covered my face to shield my eyes from the wood that was flying every where. There was a painful grunt in the corner of the ship. I looked to see Sao with a large piece of wood sticking threw him. Now that's gotta be painful.

Elizabeth ran over to him. "Sao." What is she bloody doing. The guy just threw himself on me.

"Here...please. With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free," he said taking the necklace off his neck. "Take it! You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." Lizzie shook her head.

"I..I can't." If she doesn't man up and be the freaking captain. Then Sao looked at me.

"Then you..sparrow. Be captain and go in my place." My eyes were wide in my head.

"Ummm."

"Captain the ship is taken, we cannot...," said one of the crew members, but he stopped when he saw Sao. I took the necklace from his hand.

"Forgive me." Then he died with his final last words. I didn't want to forgive him, but I'd feel guilty that I didn't do what a dying man asked of me.

"What did he tell you," said the Asian guy.

"He made me captain," I said still not believing what just happened. He ran back out the door. Someone's mad. Oh well. Lizzie grabbed my arm and we ran out as well. We were then grabbed by two people.

"You are not my captain," said the guy that had ran out.

"Well, I don't want you to be part of my crew. So there."

"Elizabeth," she and I both turned our heads.

"Oh, God no," I wined.

"James." Lord help us all.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter. and sorry about not updating. My bad. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon


	10. pirate king, what?

Chapter 9

okay so i would have updated sooner, but i had to get ready for these finals(and still am studying) and get to packing because i'm going back to my hometown in South Carolina! woo so here it is chapter 9. lets go!

* * *

Why,why him? Of all people. Freaking James Norrington is back...on the ship. Lizzie seems to be happy, since she just about punched one of the men that was holding her and went to hug the bastard. Sigh. My life is complicated. People make it complicated.

"Thank God you're alive," he just about shouted, or did. "Your father will be overjoyed to know you're safe." Her face dropped down into a full frown.

"My father is dead."

"No that can't be true. He returned to England." He seemed to be shaken up by the news.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?"

"Of course he did," I said. "No surprise there my dear Norrington." His eyes just about fell out his head. "What.." He cut me off.

"Destiny, I'm glad to see you're alive...and well, really," he said taking the man's grasp off of me. I cocked my eyebrow.

"Are you really?"

"Certainly."

"Who among you do you name as captain," asked a booming voice. I guess it to be Davy Jones. Great.

"Captain? Her," shouted the Asian man that didn't want me to be his captain.

"Oh, so now you wanna call me Captain," I said crossing my arms. Davy and Norrington looked st me in disbelief.

"You, captain," said Davy. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, so what if I am?"

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain and her companion shall have my quarters," said Norrington. He's got to be kidding right?

"Thanks, but I rather stay with my crew, excluding you," I said pointing to the male who doesn't believe in my good leadership skills. That's just his problem.

"Right," said Elizabeth putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Elizabeth, I swear I did not know."

"Know what? Which side you chose? Know you know." Harsh.

"Yeah, yeah. But listen, can I still get some food. I'm still hungry?" Norrington did the only thing that didn't surprise me, roll his eyes.

* * *

I hate being at the bottom of the ship. Especially surrounded by bars and all these..men as you wanna call them. Please. I rather listen to Elizabeth and Will's dad talk about...well nothing exciting. But, I have to say. Will's dad is a creeper. I mean really, who forgets what they were just talking about that fast.

"Lizzie, I thought by now that you'd be yelling for Norrington to break you out of this cell and up to his cabin or something. No offense."

"Non taken," she said. "I promised that I would look after you, and that's what I intend to do. Even if I didn't promise, I still would." She smiled twirling my hair. "You remind me of a daughter that I wanted when I was growing up." I stopped her right there.

"Oh no. Not that thing again." She laughed.

"No, not at all. You're too much of a hand full."

"Hey! Am not." She shook her head yes. "Okay, maybe a little," I said rolling my eyes. There was a jingle of keys and out of the dark appeared Norrington.

"Come on you two," he said unlocking the door. We didn't move. Was he serious? "Quickly!" Okay, so he was. I nodded to the crew and we followed him to the deck. When we got up there, there was a line attached to another ship.

"Aw, don't tell me we have to climb our way over there?"

"You do if you want to live," Norrington said. "Now go."

"I rather my crew go first." They all looked at me. "You heard what I said, go already!" They started climbing across. I gulped. I really just wanted to delay my time going next.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness."

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. That doesn't absolve me of my other sins." Oh, Lord. Here we go. Lizzie looked at lost for words. I knew what she wanted to say. I sighed.

"Come along with us Norrington. No time to delay," I said tugging his arm.

"Come with us James. Come with me," said Lizzie. He really looked loss for words.

"who goes there!" Oh no, we're in trouble. Norrington pushed Lizzie and me behind him and took out his sword.

"Go," Lizzie shouted at me.

"No, you can go first."

"Destiny, move your arse!"

"Okay,okay. Don't be so pushy. I climbed onto the rope praying to God not to let me fall.

"All hands, prisoner escape," Will's dad yelled. If he don't shut his big mouth. I felt the weight of Elizabeth on the rope, which was even more wobbly. That's when I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. The rope had been cut. Or torn by the bullet since I heard the pistol go off. I gave one big yelp as I hit the water. I didn't have time to panic. James was still on that ship. Did I just call him James?

"James," I heard Elizabeth yell. She came swimming towards me crying. She pulled me along as we swam to the ship.

* * *

It had been a few hours since we lost Norrington. Lizzie was pretty sad. I don't blame her. He wasn't that bad. If you were on his good side then yeah he wasn't that bad.

"What do we do now," I asked her.

"Your captain. You call the shots." Ah, that I was.

"But, I don't know what to do. I need help." She shook her head.

"No, you're smart enough. You got enough sense like the rest of us. Or most of us." I sighed. This captain thing is pretty hard. I scratched head trying to think.

"Should we go to Shipwreck Cove then?" She smiled and nodded.

"See." I rolled my my eyes. "We have to tell everyone about Lord Beckett." I nodded.

"Do you think I'll make a good captain?"

"A great one." I smiled.

"I agree."

* * *

It was another few hours later when we set foot on Shipwreck Cove. I was still worn out from all of the excitement yesterday. But then again, I was wide awake. I couldn't stand still, till Lizzie had made me sit down for a while. Then I had gotten back up. So before we had left she had some of the crew fetch her some new clothes. She said, "since you are now a captain, time for you to dress like one."

She had put me in a corset, but didn't tie it too tight. Thank God. A black and gold tight fighting shirt, a loose pair of black pants, a pair of boots and the beautifulest coat I had ever seen. It was black with gold designs and trimmings. It felt really good to wear it. (A/N it's basically the same thing Elizabeth wore when she became captain/king. I had no idea how to describe it. this is the best I could do.) he tried to put a hat on my head, but I like my head to be free and and not suffocated by some sweaty hat.

I had taken my hair out of that awfully tight bun and let it hang in its usual wavy hair style. Just how I like it. We passed by many rooms and hallways till we reached where everyone was gathered. I could hear them arguing. That's what they do best. I sighed. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, It felt like it was trying to tear itself out of my chest. I felt sick just thinking about it literately trying to get out of my chest. Ew.

"I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," I heard Jack say. Good to know that he's still alive. I wonder what he'll think of me being captain.

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman," said Lizzie. What a way to make an entrance.

"And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now. And where's MY daughter?" I knew that he'd be upset that I was gone without me telling him.

"No, I'm not. And she's right here." I walked in with the biggest smile on my face.

"Hello. Captain Sparrow is finally here, no need to worry." Jack looked at me like I had two heads or something.

"My own daughter, captain?"

"Yeah. Me, and our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here. Thought you should know."

"Who is this betrayer," said, I was guessing was one of the pirates.

"Not likely anyone among us," said Barbossa.

"Where's Will?"

" Not among us."

" And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have," asked Barbossa.

" We fight," shouted Elizabeth.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress," said one of the lords. Well, lady lord. "There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There is a third course." Oh great, one of Barbossa's plans that like to fall apart before they have had the chance to happen.  
"In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso!"

All the pirates started to shout at once. Haven't any of them heard, 'one at a time'?

"Shoot him!"

"Cut out his tongue!"

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard." I laughed. Jack always knows how to make an important matter funny in a way.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," said one of my "crew" members.

"Hey, he's dead. I'm in charge and I say NO! You listen to me or off with your head!" Elizabeth looked at me like I gone nuts.

"Too much?" She nodded.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now."

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!"

"Again, he's dead," I yelled. "Don't they listen. He doesn't matter. Are you really gonna do what a dead man wanted. Where is your pride?"

"You threaten me?"

"I silence you," I yelled back. Yep, just like a pirate. Everyone was shouting and yelling. I happened to get on the table and started to yell with the french speaking Pirate Lord. I could hear Jack telling me to get off of the table. Barbossa got onto the table too and pushed me into Jack's fired his gun and the whole room went quiet.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons," piped up Jake. "Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Jack sat me down and started to walk around everyone giving us one of his speeches. Fun. I love him to death, but dang.

Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it?...or... or...fish nature. So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. We are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, Captain Sparrow and Miss Swann. We must fight," he said smiling.

"You've only ever run from a fight," Barbossa said. I rolled my eyes, even though it was most likely true.

"I have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!" Oh here we go. Dang, do they always have to argue?

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too, and you know it!"

" Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight...to run away." Just when he was getting somewhere, he wants to go and say that. I smacked my head. All the pirates were cheering.

"Aye," yelled Gibbs.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." What's he talking about now?

"You made that up," Jack and I both said.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code." I saw Jack's face go pale, which is kinda weird since he's really tan and all.

SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly," said some Arabian man. "Hang the code! Who cares..." He was cut off because unfortunately he got shot.

"Code is the law," said a voice behind Jack and me. "You're in my way, boy." Jack stepped aside for him to get through. I took one good look at this fellow, who'd I guess to be captain Teague. Whoa. My eyes almost fell outta my head. Why the hell does he look like Jack.  
This was...freaky. Two guys sat a big thick book on the table. Well that thing sure did attract a lot of dust.

"How did..?" said Ragetti. Gee, I haven't seen him in forever.

"Sea turtles, mate." I believe he stole that line from Jack. He started looking in the great big book. "Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute," said Jack. He checked the code book too. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries...fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change."

" Why not," asked Lizzie.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote," said Mr. know it all, Gibbs.

" And each pirate only ever votes for hisself," piped in Barbossa.

"I call for a vote," said Jack. Everyone just about groaned, but did any way.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair."

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless French man," said the one who I was yelling at.

"SeSumbhajee votes for SeSumbhajee," said another one of this guy's assistants.

"Mistress Cheng."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Destiny Sparrow," I said rolling my eyes.

"Barbossa."

" Villanueva."

"Destiny Sparrow," said Jack. Now I know he's my dad and all, but come on. Did he really just vote for me? He's being unselfish.

"The world must be coming to an end," I said. All the pirates were in an uproar.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" It was all silent, which was weird in a way.

"Very well, what say you Captain Sparrow, king of the Brethren Court," said Mistress Cheng. All eyes were on me. I felt like I was about to faint. This was all too much. I looked up at Elizabeth. She nodded.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war."

"And so, we shall go to war," said SeSumbhajee in a high pitched voice. He just blew my mind away. What in the world was that. Everyone went to do their own thing.

"I hope this was the right decision."

"If you feel that it was, then it was, " said Lizzie. I went over to Jack who was talking to that captain Teague.

"Aw, there's my granddaughter," he said. "I haven't seen you since you were just a little thing."

"What?" I was confused. "So you mean to tell me that you're my dad's dad?"

"I suppose."

"I can see where we get our looks from," I muttered. He scooped me up and just about squeezed me to death.

"Now is that anyway to treat the King," I said.

"A mouthy one she is. She gets it from your mother," he said pointing at Jack.

"Don't remind me. Destiny.."

"That's Captain King Destiny to you." Jake looked at me like he was about to strangle me. I quickly smiled and faked laughed.

"Just kidding, daddy,hehehe," I said in a baby voice. Jack just patted my head.

"Now if you don't mind...father, I'm gonna go talk to me King pirate of a daughter." He nodded.

"Destiny, why did you leave. I was worried about you, ya know."

"Well I didn't want Lizzie to be alone. I had to go. Besides if I didn't go I wouldn't have been made captain, then King!"

"Well, I rather me daughter be safe."

"I'm a strong girl ya know, dad."

"Yeah, yeah I know. You are your mother's child. She'd be proud of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I know I am. How many dads gets to say that they have a daughter that's a Pirate King?"

"Only one?"

"That's right, and don't you forget it." I rolled my eyes at him. He just knew how to kill the moment. But I hugged him non the less.

* * *

omg! this was a long chapter and I am as tired as a dog writing this for the lot of ya. Hoped you liked it. It's like 1:50 a.m. that's how much I love you guys, and i'm suppose to be studying for my finals this weekend. You guys are just sooo loved. please R&R


	11. we will fight

Chapter 10

Yeah, chapter 10! thank you JainaZekk621 for reviewing :)

* * *

Just so you know, I really hate sand. I hate the sound of it as you walk all over it and I hate when you step in it, it seems like you're about to fall. I rather stay away form it, but I don't really have a choice right now. Jack, Barbossa, Elizabeth, and I just had to go and meet with the enemy. I don't really want to go, but hey I'm the Pirate King, I have too.

There was Beckett, Will, and Davy Jones standing in a bucket? What the hell. I started to laugh and point at him. Okay, so I know he's not allowed to stand on land yet, but really a bucket. Lizzie smacked me on the back of my head.

"Ow." She gave me that 'behave' look.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door," Barbossa said.

"Yeah, Will," I said.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett said. We all looked to our left. I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"My hands are clean in this...figuratively," said Jack. Ew.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose," said Will. "Jack had nothing to do with it."

" Well spoke, listen to the tool."

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, I understand the burden you bear, but I fear that cause is lost," said Lizzie.

"No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

"So I guess that makes you the fool, Will," I said crossing my arms. "Well an even bigger fool at that." Lizzie looked like she wanted to slap him. I did too.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward." Beckett tossed Jack the compass.

"Bull, He could of stolen it," I said putting my two cents in. Of course I was ignored because nobody wants to listen to a "little" girl.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start." Really, how bad does Davy want my dad to be part of his ship.

"That debt was paid, mate, with...help," Jack said motioning to Elizabeth.

"You escaped!"

"Technically.."

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack," said Lizzie. Was she nuts. Does it look like I would agree to something like that.

"Done," said will. No one cares what he thinks.

"Undone," Jack and I said at the same time.

"Done," said Beckett.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right...," said Barbossa, but getting cut off by Lizzie.

"But Destiny does." They all looked at me.

"Absolutely not," I shouted.

"But," said Lizzie.

"Hey, I'm King and if I say no, then no. I don't want that bastard."

"Language," said Jack.

"It's not really a 'bad word' dad."

"I'll go. Darling I'll be fine."

"I'm king and I said you can't go," I shouted.

"Ah, but I'm your father, so I can go." I crossed my arms and huffed. He wins this round. Barbossa went and did something crazy. He cut off Jack's pieces of eight and his little monkey went to grab it.

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well."

"First to the finish, then?" I stared Will down as he came to our side and as Jack went to the other side.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die."

"You murdered my father," said Lizzie

"He chose his own fate." I was really getting tired of Beckett and his little comments.

"And you have chosen yours," I said. "We will fight, and you will die, Beckett. Enjoy your last day on this earth." And with that I walked away.

"So be it," I heard him say.

"King," asked Will to Elizabeth.

"Of the Brethren Court. Courtesy of Jack."

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing." What's that suppose to mean? Ugh, I don't care right now. I'm going to see Tia.

* * *

After asking just about everyone, I finally found out that Tia was in the brig. Why, I don't know.

"Tia," I whispered. "Tiiiia"

"Right here, child." She was sitting in the darkest corner of what space she had. She came up to the bars. "What is it?"

"Why are you here, and not up there." She sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm here to listen. As the pirate king maybe I can help." She chuckled.

"So I heard. You'll make a great King. But there be no time for stories right now."

"Why?" Just then Pintel and Ragetti came down with a long rope and the keys. "What are you doing?"

"By orders of Barbossa, we're here to bring her up to the deck."

"And you need a rope to do that." They just shrugged. I was really lost, I had no idea what was going on. I watched as they bound her in the rope and brought her out of the brig. I ran up to the deck to Barbossa.

"What is going on here? Why is Tia bound in ropes?"

"Barbossa, you can't release her," yelled Will.

"We have to give Jack a chance," said Lizzie.

"I am so lost. What is going on here," I shouted. "Why is nobody telling me anything?"

"Apologies, your majesty," said Barbossa. "Too long me fate has not been in my own hands - no longer." He ripped off the necklace Sao gave to me before he died.

"Hey!"

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation," asked Gibbs.

"Aye. Items to be brought together...done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." Barbossa is really nuts.

"That's it," I asked.

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I didn't and don't approve."

"There be no need for your approval."

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," he shouted. He tried lighting the bowl that had all the piece's of eight, but nothing happened.

"First it was Lizzie as Calypso, and now it's Tia?"

"That's it," Pintel asked.

"You didn't say it right," Ragetti said. "You have to say it right." He went up to Tia and whispered in here ear. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds." The bowl had started to levitate and then caught on fire. Freaky.

"Tia Dalma. Calypso," shouted Will. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him," she yelled back.

"Davy Jones," I shouted. The look on her face made her look like she was about to cry. But what really freaked me put was that she started to grow and grow and grow till she was the size of the boat. I felt my heart stopped.

"Calypso, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine," stated Barbossa.

"This ain't your ship," I said. Tia started to yell in some weird words and her voice got really deep. I have never been so scared in my life. In all of her yelling and shouting, she turned into bunches and bunches of crabs. I screamed having nasty sea animals rushing all over my body. That was just not right.

All of the crabs had fallen over board, except those that had found their way into some people's pants. Which was funny.

"Why, she's no help at all. What now oh great Barbossa," I said.

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us."

"Well I hope your happy," I said crossing my arms.

"It's not over," said Lizzie. She was right. It'd far from over.

"There's still a fight to be had," said Will.

" We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance."

"Only a fool's chance."

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." How rude. An idea struck me in the head as clear as day.

"You're right. Then what shall we die for?" I stood on top of the rail so that everyone could hear and see me.  
"You will listen to me. Listen! The brethren will still be looking here to us, to the Black Pearl to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see free men, and freedom. And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts...gentlemen, hoist the colors!" I made sure to scream it out to them. I'd say my little speech worked out just fine by all the shouts from everyone.

"The wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need," Gibbs shouted.

"Hoist the colors," I yelled one more. Then a thought Occurred to me. Where was my sister, Jennifer?

* * *

yeah, where is Jennifer? Guess you'll just have to find out next chapter.


End file.
